LST: The Lone Star Texas
'''Lone Star Texas''' Located in the Southeast side of what was once Texas, LST is home to strong willed and conservative people. Their leader is Republican candidate Ted Cruz. The current focus of the group is to rebuild Texas and keep the peace among the other states. Counties Currently the country is made up of 15 counties. With the capitol being in Star county (formerly known as Harris) * Star County (Harris) * Liberty County * Thicc County (Hardin) * Lone County (Tyler) * Revolución County (Jasper) * Red County (Newton) * Orange County * Cruz County (Jefferson) * Mont Belvieu County (Chambers) * Republic County(Galveston) * Brazoria County * Fort Bend * Riverfront County (Wharton) * Matagorda County * Texana County (Jackson) '''Founding of LST''' After his last debate with free loader Bernie Sanders, Cruz decided to celebrate his victory by taking a nice vacation to Houston, TX. His goal was to go see his favorite YouTube Gun Enthusiast and Expert, Greg Kinman AKA Hickok45. During his visit however, the bombs begin to drop. Cruz recalls chatting with Kinman and attempting to take a selfie with the behemoth. Once the bombs started to fall and shake the building, Kinman tackled and laid ontop of Cruz, assuring his safety. Once everything was over and the realization that the United States was no longer, Cruz saw the opportunity to finally become president of his own country, with or without the delegates. ''"I remember being shaken by the blast, but luckily my pal, and VP Greg Kinman was there to protect me"-- President Ted Cruz circa 2017'' Cruz successfully took hold of this opportunity and rounded up all the people to follow under his command. He inspired them to not lose hope and to rebuild and see this is as their chance to finally be their own country, free from the hands of the dirty liberals. Cruz then tried to recruit Kinman as his military leader, assisting him in all of his presidential decisions. Kinman was reluctant at first, but seeing as how there was no way for him to go home and all the people needing his assistance he decided to stay and assist him on the condition that when he gets the chance to go home he will. '''Laws and Reformations''' Currently the country still holds up the majority of the Constitution while adding expanding and changing a few laws and amendments. * The president remains Commander in Chief until death or impeachment. The president also chooses an heir to uphold his legacy, however all heirs will be tested and judged by Congress to further examine their level of qualification. If no heir is chosen than the power is transferred to Vice President and if he is not qualified than a member of Congress will become the next president. * Firearms are mandatory for every head of the household so long as they have not been charged for any crimes in the past 5 years. '''''*if one was jailed for something that is no longer illegal than that crime no longer counts*''' ''If the head has not chosen any firearm than one will be appointed to them at a discounted price by the country. They can choose between the Glock-17, Maverick 88, or a H&R 1871 Handi-Rifle Synthetic. A minimum of one week daily training is also now mandatory if one did not have a firearm prior to the establishment. Failure to comply with the law is a $500 fine. * Automatic firearms are now legal in all counties so long as one has been proven qualified to own one. Automatics are also not available to anyone under 21 and are only sold to citizens with a clean record and proven sane. * Gambling is now legalized but only in Republic County and must be at least 5 miles away from the nearest government building, church, or school. * Every February 11, the day of Jeb Bush's birthday, Bush spends the day as commander in chief with all the benefits. However, he has no power whatsoever and any attempt to change or use any actual power will be met with automatic imprisonment for 10 years.